


Deadly Teamup

by dauntlesspokemonride



Series: Static Quake One-Shots [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, and skye doesn't like, and ward totally finds out, and ya, so she comes up, where ward comes to work with them again, with an escape plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesspokemonride/pseuds/dauntlesspokemonride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Static Quake Secret Warriors exchange for the lovely manic-pixiefangirl</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deadly Teamup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic-pixiefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=manic-pixiefangirl).



> For Static Quake Secret Warriors exchange for the lovely manic-pixiefangirl

When Coulson told the team that Ward was going to be their ally for a while, Skye’s fist slammed on the table.

“We can’t keep being allies with him. How many times are we going to let him betray us?”

“Skye,” Coulson said, “he’s our only option right now. If there was anyone else we could choose, we would choose them.”

“Oh yeah,” Fitz said. “Then how come we always end up asking Ward, of all people, for help every time we need it?”

“This isn’t up for discussion,” May said. “It’s already been decided. Like it or not, we’re going to be teaming up with Ward. End of discussion.” May walked out of the room.

People grumbled and shuffled out of the room. Skye put her head down on the table. She was done with Ward. After everything he’d done to her, to her friends, she had hoped that she’d never have to see him again.

She felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw Lincoln. He had taken the empty seat next to hers. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, are you going to be okay with this. I heard about all the things he did to all of you, and it just seems crazy that he’s going to be here with us. The head of Hydra teaming up with Shield? There’s no way that can end in a good way.”

“I know. I just can’t believe Coulson would team up with him again. It was such a disaster last time. They were going to kill Bobbi and Hunter. And now that he’s even more powerful, we’re going to treat him like he’s our best friend?”

Lincoln squeezed Skye’s hand, and she calmed down a bit. “We don’t have to like it, but we have to deal with it. Come on, let’s go get some rest. It’ll be what it is tomorrow.”

Skye couldn’t help but smile. She followed Lincoln out of the meeting room into her dorm. Tomorrow would be disastrous. A game of how-long-can-Skye-avoid-Ward-before-he-inevitably -talks-to-her. But Lincoln was right. Thinking about it would only make her angry. What’ll come will come. It was only a matter of time before he arrived, and she wanted to make it count, whether she was sleeping or she was awake.

* * *

 

The next morning, Skye woke up to the sound of people bickering by her door.

“What do you mean you don’t know where Skye is?” a voice said angrily.

“She went out somewhere yesterday. On a mission. She’s still not back.” Another voice said. Lincoln. His voice she recognized.

“Then why can’t I go into her bunk?” The angry voice, suddenly familiar, responded. Skye’s whole body froze. Ward. He was actually here. Skye snapped out of her paralysis. She needed to get out. Now. She couldn’t face Ward. She didn’t want to. Why they kept bringing him back, Skye didn’t know. What she did know was that he would not get the satisfaction of seeing her. Bothering her. Not now.

“Because her bunk is none of your business. Why should you go in?” Lincoln responded a bit loudly. So he was warning her. Skye grabbed some clothes and quickly dressed.

“I’m your guest. You should do what I say.”

Skye walked over to the window. If she opened it, she could squeeze through before Ward opened the door.

“Guests don’t have the right to go wherever they want. Especially not a girl’s bunk. Guests don’t have the right to snoop around.”

Skye shoved the window open. Pushed the screen out and jumped out.

“But I do have a right to explore the place, right?”

Lincoln was going to give up soon. Skye could tell by his tone of voice after Ward’s last comment.

“No.”

Skye picked up the screen and shoved it back into the window. Who cares if the window was open.

“If I remember, don’t you have to meet up with Coulson soon. I think you should go now,” Lincoln said.

“Whatever you say,” Ward responded. Skye heard footsteps. After the footsteps faded away, the door to her bunk opened. She saw Lincoln walk into the room. Skye jumped and waved him over to the window.

When he saw her, he shot her a relieved smile as he walk over.

“You know,” he said, “I was wondering what you were going to do.”

“The window seemed like a good option. If I saw Ward, I don’t think he would’ve survived the encounter.” But something didn’t feel right about this whole situation. This whole team up with Ward felt worse than it usually did.

“I think I’m going to hang out in the woods for a while.” Skye told Lincoln. “Meet me by the lake in an hour?”

“Deal.” Though Lincoln was smiling, he looked worried. Skye flashed him a convincing smile. She was going to be fine. She just didn’t want Lincoln to worry about her.

“See you.” And with that, she ran off towards the forest, away from any of the base’s windows, so nobody would know where she was but Lincoln.

BREAK

Now, the woods weren’t exactly the most interesting place on the planet, and an hour was a long time. It definitely gave Skye time to think.

First off, she still didn’t know why Coulson had teamed up with the head of Hydra. Out of all the people on Earth, he just had to choose Ward. Coulson knew that Ward was trouble. But his kind of trouble always seemed to find them.And it wasn’t like Skye couldn’t handle Ward. She didn’t like him anymore, but he was always coming after her. That wasn’t something she wanted to deal with.

Skye heard footsteps coming from behind her. She quietly crept behind a tree. The footsteps came closer, and she saw Lincoln walking through.

“Lincoln!” Skye exclaimed. He turned in her direction and grinned. Skye ran up to him and hugged him. “Thanks for everything.”

“Hey,” he says pulling back. “It was nothing.” For some reason, something felt off to Skye. She could tell that Lincoln had the same feeling.

“Uh, Lincoln,” Skye began, “do you get the feeling that-”

“-Someone’s watching you, yes very good. More like followed you. I’m surprised I haven’t thrown up yet.” Ward said. Skye blood ran cold. Of course he followed Lincoln here, of course he did. Lincoln’s hands sparked.

“Wow, put your hands down. I just want to talk with Skye.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Really? So, he is your new boyfriend or something, because if he is, that’s pathetic.” Ward gestured to Lincoln, who didn’t look angered by his comment. Lincoln wasn’t going to humor Ward. Not ever.

“So what if he is?” Skye spat at him. “He’s so much better than you’ll ever be.” Skye reached over and grabbed Lincoln’s hand for affect.

“I see,” Ward said. “Well, if that’s all, then I’ll be going.” He turned around, walked a few steps and hesitated for a half second. A half second long enough for Skye to figure out what he was going to do. But not a second fast enough to stop him.

Ward, turning on his heel, aimed his gun at Lincoln and shot. Skye tried to push Lincoln, but she couldn’t push him out of the way. “Try chewing up that, Skye. Maybe next time you can choose a boyfriend I actually approve of.”

Skye’s anger surged through her. “I don’t need your approval for anything. You’re just a sick, twist man.” Skye raised her hand in front of her. “And I’ll never bow down to you.”  Using her power, she hit Ward. He flew back a good forty yards.

Satisfaction course through her, but not for long. Turning back, she went over and kneeled over Lincoln’s bleeding figure. “Oh God,” she said. “Don’t worry Lincoln. I’ll get help. We’ll save you. I know we will.”

* * *

 

According to Jemma, Lincoln’s wound wasn’t fatal, but it was pretty close. If Skye hadn’t pushed him a few centimeters  out of the way, he would’ve died. And as for Ward, well, he finally got sent to federal prison for life. Who knows, though, maybe that jail life will be just right for him.

Now, Skye was sitting by Lincoln’s bedside. A day had passed and he still hadn’t woken up. It was pretty late now anyway, but that didn’t matter to Skye. She’d pretty much been camping out here since Lincoln arrived anyway. Just as she was about to doze off, she heard a rustling coming from the room.

Skye shot awake, just in time to see Lincoln look in her direction.

“Hey,” he said weakly.

“Hey.” Skye smiled. She leaned over and softly hugged Lincoln. “I thought you were going to die.”

“It wasn’t for you, I probably would’ve.” He buried his face into her neck. The action sent a buzz through her shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Skye pulled back a bit. She left her hands on Lincoln’s shoulders. “If Ward had done anything…”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll pay for what he did.” Lincoln leaned his forehead on Skye’s. She felt as light as air. “But he didn’t hurt you. That’s all the matters to me.”

“Lincoln….”  he leaned forward, and she closed her eyes. This-

“Skye”- was interrupted by Jemma scolding her. In surprise, Skye jumped back and Lincoln quickly slouched back down onto the bed. Jemma just shook her head. “Didn’t I tell you to get me when he woke up!”

“Maybe.” Jemma scoffed and began to check Lincoln’s vitals. He turned and smiled as Skye. He looked happy. And Skye couldn’t help but smile back.

  
For just a moment, all was right with the world. As it should be.


End file.
